Collision
by darkestboy
Summary: Both the 11th and 3rd Doctors with their companions do battle with some old enemies.Set between The Daemons and Day Of The Daleks for the 3rd Doctor and between The Vampires Of Venice and Amy's Choice for the 11th Doctor.


**Name**: Collision  
**Characters:** 3rd Doctor, 11th Doctor, Jo Grant, Amy Pond, the Brigadier, Rory Williams, Sergeant Benton, Mike Yates, The Master, The Meddling Monk, Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, Axons.  
**Synopsis: **The Doctor, Amy and Rory find themselves a part of battle between a former incarnation and the deadly duo of the Master and the Meddling Monk as further cracks begin to emerge. Directly ties into _Gentlemen_. Set between _The Daemons_ and _Day Of The Daleks_ for the 3rd Doctor and between _The Vampires Of Venice_ and _Amy's Choice_ for the 11th Doctor.

"We're going backwards," the Doctor looked at the monitor, a grim look on his face as his companions looked on.

The TARDIS had been vibrating erratically, ever since they had escaped from the Celestial Toymaker's clutches. Amy had banged into Rory and the two of them hit the ground hard, whilst the Doctor was holding onto the console with one hand and fiddling with the controls furiously with the other.

"Can't you stop it?" Amy got up to her feet, helping Rory up at the same time. Both of them held onto the railing, determined not to topple over again.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" the Doctor got tetchy with her. It was something that he realised that he was prone to doing at times with this new body.

Amy's moment of hurt for being snapped at dissipated however as Rory's wide eyed look of horror caught her attention instead. She followed his gaze upwards and she too, became alarmed.

"Doctor," Rory called out and this time, he wasn't worried about the bowtie wearing alien's temper. "Something you might want to look at."

"What is it?" the Doctor didn't snap at Rory but there was a trace of frustration in his voice as his focus on getting the controls to co-operate were waning more and more. He gazed up at the light beginning to cascade down on them. "This can't be good."

The light had shimmered, fading in and out of the TARDIS. It flickered around, undecided between the three people inside the ship but then it honed in on one of them and charged.

"Amy!" both the Doctor and Rory shouted in unison as both of them dashed in a made rush to save her.

Amy tried to move, to shout some kind of an assent but the light absorbed her and within seconds, she had disappeared from the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rory's attempts of pulling at her arms to keep her from being taken had failed and both of them crashed to the ground.

Rory immediately picked himself up and harshly grabbed the Doctor up as well. His face was a mixture of rage, confusion and fear, something which took the Doctor aback a little. The Doctor flicked out his sonic screwdriver, trying to detect the trace of the light that had snatched his friend and turned to Rory.

"We'll find her," the Doctor looked at Rory before darting to the controls and looking worried.

"What?" Rory asked as he stepped near the monitor to see what had made the Doctor's expression even grimmer than before.

"We won't have to find her," the Doctor muttered, an anger seething within him.

"What do you mean?" Rory snapped. "Doctor, now is not the time for being cryptic. Why won't we have to find Amy?"

"Because where she is, so are we," the Doctor looked at the building from the monitor. A building that he hadn't seen in a long time and one that evoked a lot of memories. "UNIT HQ."

"The UNIT?" Rory asked. The name had been familiar upon his own research into the Doctor and the look on the alien's face confirmed his suspicions. "Why would it take her here?"

"Let's find out, eh?" the Doctor as he raced out the TARDIS, Rory not far behind him. Something was wrong with this scenario and if he didn't have Amy Pond to rescue, he'd leave it but something brought them here for a reason and he was determined to find out the reason behind it.

Amy had crashed into the forest with an almighty thud. When she came to a blonde woman in a nearly torn black dress and matted hair was staring at her, trying to ease her on her feet. Amy eyed the woman with a little trepidation.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Jo Grant leaned Amy against a tree. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Amy asked, rubbing her forehead and realising that she was bleeding. She looked around and realised that she was in a forest. She could hear a lot of noise in the background. "Where am I?"

"You don't know?" Jo asked sympathetically. "Do you know what happened to you?"

"There was a light," Amy muttered as she tried to straighten herself up. "In the TARDIS. The Doctor and Rory, they tried ..."

Amy rubbed her head in further frustration and scanned around for them. From a few feet away she could see a man running toward her and the woman she was talking to. She didn't recognise him.

"Did you say TARDIS?" Jo asked, her interest piqued and suddenly, she found herself looking at the strange girl in a different light.

Before she could ask anything further, Mike Yates had come to their aid and he wasn't alone. Jo's Doctor was also with them and she could tell that the young woman was getting anxious.

"I need to find them," Amy tried to walk away but found herself feeling lightheaded. Before she could hit the ground, Mike Yates had stepped in to grab her.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Mike tried to make conversation, leaning her against the tree again as Jo and the Doctor looked on.

"Pond. Amy Pond," Amy looked at him with interest. He was a handsome enough guy in a tuxedo and she had noticed that the blonde woman looked rather close to the older man in the velvet jacket. "Just don't call me Amelia."

"I think I can remember that," Mike smiled at her. "I'm Captain Mike Yates from UNIT and this is Josephine Grant and the Doctor."

Jo and the Doctor both smiled at the flamed haired girl but then noticed her expression changed after Mike had introduced the Doctor.

"Are you alright my dear?" the Doctor stepped over towards Amy, extending his hand for her to shake. She shook it cautiously.

"You're the Doctor?" Amy asked slowly, testing her legs again. She was a bit stronger than a few minutes ago.

"I thought you knew him," Jo asked lightly, picking up the breadbin that Mike had left on the ground when he was helping Amy to her feet.

"I know the Doctor," Amy pulled her hair back from her face. "But not this Doctor. My Doctor is a lot different for a start."

"Your Doctor?" both Jo and Mike asked in unified confusion.

"Isn't that interesting?" the older Doctor looked at Amy. "And tell me, Miss Pond, where is your Doctor as we speak?"

Inside the UNIT base, both the Brigadier and Benton looked at the young man dressed in tweed being grabbed by the Monk in confusion.

"What do you mean he's the Doctor?" the Brigadier asked, keeping his pistol aimed at both the Master and the Monk.

"Complicated story," the younger Doctor said as he struggled in the Monk's grip.

"Not that complicated," the Master smirked, eyeing the new Doctor in his midst. "I wonder what regeneration this one is."

"None of your business!" the Doctor snapped, struggling with the Monk. "Hands off!"

"I don't think so," the Monk smiled. "You're the first bit of luck we've had all night."

"I'm the Doctor," the younger version elbowed the Monk, winding him enough to escape. Upon being freed, the Doctor went bedside Rory, the Brigadier and Benton. "And your luck has ran out. Now what have you done to Amy?"

"Amy?" the Monk asked, clutching his stomach, grudgingly finding a respect for this Doctor's elbowing strength. "No idea what you're on about."

"My fiancé," Rory snapped. "If you've hurt her in any way -,"

"- You'll do what to us, boy?" the Master smirked. "I don't know who you are but I will give you one bit of useful advice."

"And what's that?" Benton interrupted Rory before he could ask the same question.

"Behind you," the Monk pointed, snickering incessantly.

"Is that all you've got?" the younger Doctor looked on unimpressed. "You can do better than that."

"I did," the Master smirked as he grabbed the Monk and began to leg it down the corridor.

"That was rubbish," Rory looked on at the fleeing duo. "If they're the brains behind this operation, I'd rather be duelling with mummy's boy again."

"Don't underestimate them, Rory," the Doctor warned him. He could see a familiar shadow lingering from behind them.

"Is someone going to explain what's going on?" the Brigadier asked. "Are you really the Doctor and what on Earth is going on?"

"You really don't change," the Doctor smiled at his former friend. "But right now, there's only one thing I want all of you to do."

"And that is?" Rory asked.

"Run!"

Even though the young man still made no sense to him, the authoritarian tone in his voice made the Brigadier instinctively chose to follow him down the corridor, especially given the familiarity of the next voice that he heard.

"Exterminate!"

The Dalek blasted it's way back into the building, a smattering of debris and dead soldiers left in it's wake as the Doctor, Rory, Benton and the Brigadier headed down one of the corridors in a bid for sanctuary. There weren't many places that they could hide but the Doctor needed to find at least one so he could sit down and think of a plan. Running on empty wasn't suiting him all the best at the moment.

As they had slinked through the forest, trying to avoid detection from the Cybermen and whatever had been unleashed from the Master's time manipulator, Amy was getting something of an education on this Doctor and the people that he hung around with.

"Just when I thought I knew everything about him," Amy murmured. It might have been snowing but the cold air was helping with her head a lot more than she had expected it to but she knew well that Rory would insist on checking out her forehead when she caught up with him.

"And how did you meet him?" Jo asked, her curiosity with Amy picking up a notch as they headed towards the base.

"Spoilers," Amy said sheepishly, catching the look of the older Doctor's face. It appeared that even he was conscious of knowing his future history as well. "You'll have all that to come."

"I suppose I will," the Doctor looked at her with interest. "Come along, Pond."

"And then some things stay the same," Amy said under her breath, amusing Jo before spotting the TARDIS outside the base. "They're here."

"This should be interesting, meeting myself," the Doctor looked at the TARDIS but the sight of slain soldiers outside the base dismayed him. "But we have to stop the Master and the Monk first."

"I can't believe I get to meet other Time Lords," Amy said, staying behind Mike as the four of them got towards the front door of the base.

"Too bad they're lunatics," Mike held up his gun as the four of them entered the base. "Maybe we should split up."

"Good idea," the Doctor smiled at him. "Amy, you go with Mike. Jo and I will check the other corridor down here. If you both see the Master and the Monk, keep your distance. We don't need any more casualties or hostages."

"I'm not gonna die here," Amy gave the Doctor a hardened look. "I can't die here."

"Time doesn't work like that," the Doctor looked at her suspiciously. "I'm sure your version would tell you the same thing."

Before Amy could answer the question, both the older Doctor and Jo headed down the right corridor, giving her and Mike the option of traipsing down the left one.

"If I see him again," Amy smiled forlornly, watching the other Doctor go. It evoked certain memories, ones that right now, did not have a place to be evoked. She'll find her Doctor and Rory and with the Doctor and UNIT in this world, they'll stop the Master and the Monk. It's what they did and if Amy Pond could survive the Weeping Angels, she could survive this.

"Let's go," Amy turned to Mike and before she turned around, she could hear a thud. Mike had fallen to the floor and a stout man was now standing in front of her with a gun pointed to her face.

"Not a word," the Monk smiled as he bound Amy's hands behind her back. Before she could protest, the Monk pulled out a white cloth and gagged her with it. Turning her around and throwing Mike up over his shoulders, he pointed the gun at Amy again.

"You must be Amy," the Monk smiled, urging her to go in the direction that he was pointing at with the gun. "Now move."

Amy mumbled something underneath her gag but moved on as she was told. Within less than a few minutes Amy realised that her and Mike had become the one of the things that the older Doctor warned her not to become — a hostage.

He had said it himself the moment he started travelling with the Doctor that the man made people dangerous to themselves, so Rory couldn't help wondering if that was what was happening to him now as a result of being involved with the Doctor. In less than an hour, Amy was missing and along with the Doctor and two members of UNIT, Rory was being chased down a corridor by something called a Dalek until they had come to a stop.

"You still haven't explained what that thing is," said Rory, as he managed to catch his breath. They were boxed into a corner and Rory knew it was only a matter of time before that Dalek showed up again.

"It's a Dalek, Rory," the Doctor huffed. "The most evil creature in the universe. The same creature that will kill you without any compunction and all because you're not a Dalek. Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Well," Rory struggled for the right words as he looked suitably annoyed with the Doctor's flippant explanation.

"I think that sums it up perfectly," Benton kept a firm grip on his gun, interrupting Rory's look of annoyance at the Doctor. "But how do we kill it?"

"With a lot more ammunition than that," the Doctor pointed at Benton's gun disapprovingly and sighed as he scanned the corners, looking for the Dalek in question. He could see its shadow lingering from a faraway corner. They were going to have to keep moving but for that to happen, they needed to get out of the corner they were in.

"That's a first," the Brigadier looked at the younger Doctor with suspicion. "Has your stance on blowing things up changed in recent years?"

"Not one bit," the Doctor said firmly, "but that thing is not going to listen to reason. There's no other way but to -,"

"Um, Doctor?" Rory called out, nudging him to turn around.

"What is it?"

"We've got company," Benton finished off for Rory.

"- Exterminate," called the Dalek, coming into sight. It had the four of them surrounded. Benton instinctively fired at the creature, the Doctor angrily pulling him away from the blast that came at the sergeant from the Dalek.

"Don't shoot," the Doctor put up his hands, "we surrender."

"We what?" the Brigadier looked on but the dark look on the younger man's face indicated that it was best to do as he was told. Both Rory and Benton also found themselves putting up their hands in surrender.

"Surrender is not acceptable," the Dalek barked furiously. "You will be exterminated."

"We're gonna die," Rory mumbled as the creature's eyestalk blinked with animation at each word it had spoke.

"Not without a fight," the Doctor muttered towards him. Both Benton and the Brigadier quickly grabbed their guns again.

"Exterminate, exterminate," screamed the Dalek but before a shot could be fired, it had disappeared in a field of blue, sparking light.

"What the hell?" Rory was the first one to articulate what everyone was thinking there and then.

Standing before the four cornered men now was not a Dalek. A young woman with darkish blonde hair in a nearly ruined evening dress and an older gentlemen were standing in front of them. For Benton and the Brigadier, the sight of these figures marked a relief. For Rory, it marked a sense of confusion, especially as the man in question was holding a strange device in his hand and for the younger Doctor; it was like looking into a mirror from forty years ago.

"You took your time," the Brigadier looked on at the Doctor he knew and Miss Grant. "Where did you send that thing?"

"Lethbridge-Stewart, Benton, how nice to see you both again," the older Doctor smiled. "And as for where I sent "that thing" as you so crassly put it, it's back in its own time stream."

"Aren't I a genius?" the younger Doctor looked at his older looking self with such pride and then he saw the look in Jo's eyes. "Hello Jo."

"It's really you?" Jo looked at the young man, nudged by her own Doctor to take a step further towards looking at him. "How?"

"Long story," he smiled, before eyeing towards the third Doctor. "He'll tell you about it soon. Anything else would be -,"

"- Spoilers," Jo finished for him, smiling. "I can wait."

"Who's in the box?" Rory pointed at the breadbin that Jo had under her arm. "I can hear noises."

"Victims of our mutual friend, the Master," the third Doctor eyed his younger self and then looked at Rory with interest. "How nice to meet you, Rory."

"Okay," Rory said awkwardly, before shaking the older man's hand. "And you're the Doctor?"

"One of them," the older man smiled at him, before nodding towards the eleventh Doctor. "He'll tell you about it soon. Anything else would be -,"

"- Spoilers," the younger Doctor interrupted. "Now that we're all caught up on who we all are, there's the pressing issue of the Master. What in the name of insanity is he doing now? I don't remember any of this."

"Along with that, where's Amy?" Rory cut in, looking at both the older Doctor and Jo for answers. "She's my girlfriend, well more than that actually."

"We know who she is," Jo replied, putting her arm on Rory's shoulder. "She came in here with Mike Yates and we were supposed to meet them. We thought that was who was surrounded by the Dalek, that's what it's called, isn't it?"

"Yes!" both Doctors found themselves answering Jo's question and then looking at each other oddly.

With that, both Doctors, Jo, Rory, the Brigadier and Benton began to walk down another hallway, taking the conscious effort to look around in case anything else was going to appear out of nowhere.

_I'll never get used to seeing my other selves._

Tell me about it.

"So, if they're not with you or us," Rory began to realise.

"There's only one other place they can be," the older Doctor realised as he looked towards his future self.

"The laboratory," the younger Doctor murmured but before either one of them could do anything else, more sparks appeared in front of them and standing there beside them, the Dalek that had previously been sent away, re-emerged, it's eyestalk blinking in fury.

"Exterminate," the creature screamed aiming its ray at both Doctors.

"Doctor, no!" Jo screamed, pulling the third Doctor away but as she did, the breadbin that she had been trying to protect so hard was now shattered into pieces, the tiny lives inside it now dead. Jo held back a stifled scream as both Rory and her Doctor had to drag her away. Now they really did need to get out of the building and with that, the six of them ran for the front door.

The Master had been tinkering away with many of the gadgets in the Doctor's laboratory for the past hour. In that time, the Monk had brought him two hostages. A young woman with fiery red hair, who had been bound and gagged to a chair as well the charming Mike Yates who was in the same predicament with the young woman.

The Monk had been keeping an eye on both Amy and Mike, who had difficulties with their restraints. Neither captive were pleased with the lack of speech as the noises they tried to make through their gags had been become more and more incessant by the minute.

"Keep quiet," the Monk slapped Mike across the face before pointing his gun at Amy. "And that means you and all."

"Ah, let her speak," the Master finally turned his attentions towards Amy Pond. "It doesn't really matter if either one of them scream anyway. After all, my little device here will continue to keep the Doctors busy for a while longer."

"Until what?" the Monk asked. "We've taken over UNIT more or less and all we've done is send out monster after monster. Monsters that even nearly killed the both of us at one point might I add."

"Cowardice is an unattractive trait, Monk," the Master sneered, before smiling at Amy. "Don't you think so, Amy? I can call you Amy, can't I?"

Amy gave the Master a cold, hard stare, amusing him. He smiled at her further before untying the cloth around her mouth and putting on a table near them. Amy worked her jaw and licked her lips before staring at the men holding her and Mike with pure contempt and with that, she was determined to find any way of escaping.

"How did you do that?" Amy looked at the device the Master held in his hand. "With the Dalek, it should've killed you."

"Yes, it should've," the Monk eyed the Master with suspicion. "Why didn't it?"

"All in good time," the Master scowled at the other Time Lord. "Shouldn't you be checking to see if we can get this heap of junk operational?"

Amy turned her head to see that the heap of junk in question was the TARDIS. The other Doctor's TARDIS she assumed. She struggled in her bonds as did Mike, much to the Master's amusement as the Monk sulked and went back into the TARDIS. Seconds later, she could see tiny sparks and came to the conclusion that he was welding something inside the spaceship. Amy felt a pang of sadness for this Doctor's inability to take his TARDIS into space but she also dreaded to think what would happen if the Master and the Monk managed to get it working. Amy reckoned the outcome wouldn't be good for anyone else but them.

"Now, now, Amy, I don't want to have to tighten your restraints," the Master smiled, "or yours too, Captain Yates."

"At least let him speak," Amy nudged towards Mike, who looked at her with comfort but the Master only kept his eyes on Amy and pulled her chair away from Mike.

"Maybe in a bit," the Master smiled at her. "First thing's first, I need to know everything you know about the Doctor."

"I am not telling you anything about the Doctor," Amy snapped defiantly. "You don't scare me."

"I wasn't asking for your permission," the Master snapped as he pointed another device at her. Amy could've sworn it looked like a sonic screwdriver but a really battered one. He aimed the device and when Amy closed her eyes and opened them, the ropes around her waist that had bound her to the chair were gone. The Master grabbed her by the arm and dragged her towards the TARDIS.

Mike screamed and struggled in his bonds when he saw that Amy was being dragged away. The Monk then stepped out of the TARDIS, unimpressed with being dismissed by the Master but he stood outside the door, eager to overhear anything that the Master might extract from the young woman.

Amy's hands were still bound behind her back but the feeling of being inside the TARDIS nearly overwhelmed her as the Master kept a firm grip on her arm. He sat her down on a comfortable recliner and looked deep into her eyes.

"Now, Amy," the Master smiled at her, a smile that appeared to be both sinister and reassuring at the same time. The goal was to get her to co-operate. The Master realised the only way to achieve that was to get Amy as calm as possible. "What do you know about the Doctor?"

"I know what you're doing," Amy struggled with his grip around her shoulder. "The other Doctor told me all about your abilities with hypnosis. That won't work on me."

"I think it will," the Master smiled. "Now just relax and do exactly what I tell you. Amy, you have to trust me. I am the Master and you will obey me."

Amy struggled more and more to break from the Master's grip, to look anywhere but in his eyes, to block out his voice but she could feel herself losing as he talked more and more. Although she was trying her hardest, Amy feared that she was slipping.

_Stay out of my head_.

Amy found herself screaming the words but found them to be of no effect at all. The Master had steadied her by clenching onto her arms tightly; she hissed in pain as his dark, penetrating eyes looked deeper into hers. Amy was powerless to do anything.

"That's it, Amy, show me everything." The Master licked his lips in satisfaction. "Hold nothing back."

Amy continued to struggle but her mind couldn't take it any further. The Master had seeped inside her mind and saw everything he could see from the resisting companion. The Scottish girl and her Raggedy Doctor at the tend age of seven, the same girl who lived with Prisoner Zero for twelve years without knowing and then took off with the bow tie wearing alien on the night before her wedding, Starship UK, Daleks in the Cabinet war rooms, Weeping Angels in the furthest stretches of the universe, River Song, a doting man wiling to fight for her against vampire-like aliens. This was a banquet of delights. The Master couldn't help but smile at the memories of this girl who made no sense.

"I hope I see him at the Pandorica," he muttered to himself as Amy in her dazed like state could barely keep her eyes open.

"You never will." Amy exalted a fatigued sigh, wanting to slump to the ground but willing herself as best she could to stay awake and fight against the Master's mental grip on her.

"You've got a certain fire in you, Miss Pond." The Master smiled, touching her face. "But I've been inside your head and I think we both know why the Doctor really came back for you after all those years. It's not because he cares for you, Amy, it's because -"

Before the Master could finish the sentence, a loud thud interrupted him. As he turned around, a chair smacked across the head, sending him to the floor. Stood in front of him was a released Mike Yates, who quickly turned to Amy and loosened her bonds.

"Can you walk?" the UNIT captain asked Amy, as she leaned herself onto his shoulder.

"My head's groggy," Amy admitted, noticing the look of urgency on Mike's face. She then looked at the Master. He was unconscious but breathing. "How did you?"

"Got lucky," Mike said. "And fortunately the Monk really isn't that bright. We need to get out of here now before they both come round."

Amy nodded and allowed Mike to guide her out of the laboratory, barely noticing the Monk whimpering in pain as he lay restrained to another chair. As they headed for the hallway, Amy then noticed something that really terrified her. Mike looked at her warily as she looked transfixed at the wall.

"What is it?" Mike edged towards Amy, trying to guide her away from the wall as he then spotted the crack of light. "Oh God."

"That crack," Amy said sombrely. "I've seen it before. It keeps following me. The last time was during the Byzantium with the Clerics."

"It's probably one of the Master's tricks," Mike said. "He's been using technology to bring things through all night."

"What kinds of things?" Amy asked as she backed away from the crack on the wall. "What happened here before you found me in the woods?"

"It was just a Christmas party, nothing special," Mike mused as they began to walk further down the hallway. As much as he noticed that Amy still seemed to be on edge about the crack, he tried his best to keep a steady head. Get to the Doctors and the troops, that's all we need to do.

"Then what?" Amy kept the conversation flowing.

"The Master and the Monk came, killed Chinn." Mike guided Amy through another corridor. "And then chaos ensured and we've been dealing with everything. Autons, Daleks, Cybermen."

"And Sontarans?"

"No, why?" Mike looked at her quizzically. "Why would you say Sontarans?"

"Because we've got company," Amy pointed as Mike turned around to see that indeed there were three Sontarans armed and pointed their guns at them.

"Execute them." The middle Sontaran hollered as he began to pull to aim for Amy's head. Mike pushed her in front of him and took a shot at the centre Sontaran.

"Run!"

Amy didn't need to be told twice as both her and Mike finally managed to find themselves outside in the open air and into a blitz of epic proportions. Dodging through soldiers, Amy heard the familiar shrill of a Dalek opening fire on an unsuspecting lot of UNIT soldiers, while Cybermen were being obliterated and obliterating anyone within range. Amy pulled Mike away from a blast from the Sontarans who ended up exterminated on the spot by the lone Dalek.

"We're gonna get slaughtered if we don't get to safety." Jo quickly pointed out. Stuck in the woods with her own Doctor and Rory, she then turned to the latter.

"Is he always this late?"

"I've got no idea, I mean, yes," Rory said. "He told Amy he'd be five minutes and that turned out to be something different and I'll shut up now."

Rory took the stern look from the older Doctor as an indication that future events were not to be referenced in front of him. Still, he hated that he had been badgered into being forest bound while his Doctor, Benton and the Brigadier had headed to go back to find the TARDIS and rescue Amy and Mike. The older Doctor had managed to convince the Dalek to follow it but the creature had then lost interest in chasing them and disappeared from their very sight, leaving them stuck in the woods.

"They'll be fine," the older Doctor said. "Assuming the Master doesn't have any booby traps lying in wait for them."

"That's not much of a comfort," Rory scoffed.

"The Doctor's usually right about these things though." Jo smiled. "You should know that."

"Yeah," Rory sighed. "But I've waited long enough; I'm heading back to the base."

"I'll lead the way." The older Doctor stepped in front. "Miss Pond will be perfectly safe. I trust my future self on that one."

"So do I." Jo smiled as she nudged both her Doctor and Rory. "Look!"

The Doctor and Rory both turned around to see that heading for their direction was a sharp looking captain and a fiery red-haired girl.

"Amy?" Rory ran towards her, meeting her halfway and catching her in a warm embrace. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Amy smiled before kissing him on the lips. She then winced when Rory went to touch her forehead. "Where's the Doctor?"

Noticing the slight miffed look from the older man standing in front of her as Jo checked Mike to see if he was alright, Amy sheepishly added, "no offence."

"You're hurt," Rory said. "How did you escape?"

"Mike's quite the Harry Houdini." Amy admitted. "And for a man with mind control powers, the Master didn't see that chair coming towards his face."

"So if my future myself, Benton and the Brigadier didn't rescue you." The third Doctor had a look of horror on his face.

"What is it?" Amy asked, even though the realisation struck her as soon as she opened her mouth.

"They've just walked into a trap."

"We need to get back to the base," Rory said, looking around the forest. The other Doctor nodded and headed straight ahead with the others quickly following him behind.

The TARDIS had landed in what the younger Doctor assumed was the safest part of the base but he had soon realised that this was going to be one of those times when he would be proved wrong. As he stepped outside the spaceship, a gun was pointed in his face and the Doctor sighed. Neither Benton nor the Brigadier had time to react before the Master stunned them into unconsciousness.

"I should've known the element of surprise wasn't going to work." The Doctor tilted his head to see the Master smiling as the Monk kept a trigger pointed at him.

"If you're looking for Amy and the UNIT captain, they've already left," the Master stroked his aching jaw. "Very industrious, the both of them. You choose your friends well."

"You don't" The Doctor looked at the Monk who nudged the Doctor into sitting on a chair. "So, what's the plan this time? Trying to take over the universe yet again?"

"It's always been a hobby of mine, my good Doctor." The Master smiled. "But even I cannot take credit for all of this mess. The time manipulator seems to have ideas of its own."

"At least one of you does." The Doctor arched his eyebrows. "And what's my role in all of this?"

"The usual of course." The Master smiled. "I'm giving you a chance to rule beside me for once. All you have to do is say yes."

"And what about me?" The Monk turned to look at the Master impatiently. "I'm the one who freed you from prison, I'm the one who brought you back here so you could mess with the crack, and I'm the one -"

"- who has outlived his usefulness." The Master smiled darkly. "Now, I've tired of your prattling and without further ado, it's good night, Monk."

"What?" The Monk barely had time to register the Master's last comment before the Time Manipulator was pointed at him and he disappeared.

The Doctor rose from his seat but the Master pointed the device at him and motioned him into going into the TARDIS. Once inside, the Master closed the door behind them and gazed at the majesty of the newly revamped spaceship.

"Where did you send him?" the Doctor asked darkly, knowing that any false movements and the Master could easily zap him out of existence.

"To be honest, I don't actually know," the Master smiled. "But that's not really important right now, Doctor. I've been inside Amy Pond's head and I think you and I have plenty to discuss, don't you? Now get this ship moving already. I'm sick of this backwards planet."

The Brigadier and Benton both heard the whirring of the TARDIS as it faded out of the laboratory. As the two of them rose to their feet, the familiar sound of their own Doctor accompanied by the others was a comfort.

"Doctor," the Brigadier said. "We're sorry, he was too fast."

"We're too late," Amy said miserably. "Where could they have gone?"

"They can't have gotten that far," the third Doctor protested, then looked at Amy and Rory. "We'll find them both."

"How?" Rory asked. "I don't mean to be rude but isn't your TARDIS unable to leave the planet? If they're off world, then we're stuck here."

"Not necessarily," Jo said. "There is something we can do."

"What?" Mike asked, echoing the same word that Benton himself had been tempted to ask.

Both Amy and Rory looked at the young woman with interest. The older Doctor had realised that Jo was in fact right and that something could be done in spite of the obstacle of an earthbound vessel.

The Doctor had folded his arms and kept to a corner in the TARDIS as the Master whizzed around the controls, excitement akin to a child opening their Christmas presents early but also using one hand to keep the time manipulator pointed at him in case the Doctor tried to do anything stupid.

"I must say, this is impressive." The Master smiled at the Doctor. "I can't believe this Type 40 actually improves with age, though I'm not entirely sure if the same can be said of you. You look about twelve."

"Where have you set the co-ordinates?" the Doctor interrupted him, walking up to the controls and placing his hands down on them. "If you're thinking of starting any interstellar wars with my TARDIS, you can forget it."

"Why would I bother?" The Master smirked, waving the time manipulator at him. "With this little gizmo, I've made enough cracks in time to see most of your precious Earth succumb to it's own destruction. Well, the Monk did his bit. Maybe I should've left him somewhere safe but you can never tell with this thing."

"That's how you brought me here, isn't it?" The Doctor stared at his old enemy in the eye. "By manipulating with time but more to the point, what did you mean about Amy?"

"You were just a happy accident." The Master smiled. "I didn't think I'd actually be able to get a future you."

"And Amy?"

"I was wondering when you'd get back to that. Interesting little thing, isn't she?"

"She's human," the Doctor pointed out curtly. "Not a thing."

"But not an equal either, Doctor," the Master threw back. "My, my, several incarnations later and you still view those backward primitives as equals. They have their uses, I don't deny that and their technology can be helpful but they are not our equals."

"Amy." The Doctor pressed even further, this time coming close to the Master. "What did you see?"

"Inside her head?" the Master mused, "not a lot to be honest. Apart from the fact that you've made one hell of an imprint in her life, there's also the words of 'Pandorica' and 'Silence' floating about there as well but as someone called River would say, that'd be a spoiler, wouldn't it?"

The Doctor swallowed a breath for a moment and noticed that something was appearing on the monitor, something rather familiar and welcomed at this point. He was being tracked by the others back in the base and to keep the Master from looking at the screen, he needed to keep him talking for a bit longer.

"Is that it?" the Doctor scoffed. "I thought you were actually going to tell me something useful for a second. The Master I knew would've genuinely surprised me with some big reveal but then again, maybe I underestimated you after all this time."

"Meaning?" The Master raised an eyebrow. This younger version was suddenly getting a little too smug for his own good.

"Just in the past, you've been far more clever about these sorts of things." The Doctor looked around the place, feigning disinterest. "You never would've needed coincidence in order to break out of a prison and there was a time when even something as simple as a time manipulator wouldn't have been a glaring problem for you."

"You underestimate me, Doctor," the Master snapped, anger seething within him as he pointed the time manipulator at him. "I was willing to give you a stake in the universe but I think I'll send you into another one instead."

"Wouldn't do that if I were you," the Doctor smiled.

"You had your chance."

The Master ignored the smile and aimed the device to shoot at the Doctor. The Doctor dodged the blast but used the diversion to push the Master out of the way, whilst grabbing the device and taking over the controls.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." The Doctor fiddled with the controls, setting the co-ordinates back to the UNIT base.

As the Master got up from the ground, it was the Doctor's turn to point the manipulator at the renegade Time Lord.

"I am not going back to jail," the Master vowed.

"It's either jail or wherever this thing will send you." The Doctor cuffed the Master's hands behind his back. "Your choice."

"You never used to be this way," the Master mused. "There would've been a time when you would've let me go. That girl is dangerous, Doctor."

"Not anymore." The Doctor looked at his old enemy, knowing that their future events together were going to be far more disastrous than this one. "We've landed."

It had taken less than an hour for the Brigadier's men to safely (and carefully escort) the Master back to prison and while Amy, Rory and Jo had found themselves clearing most of the mess that had been made to the laboratory, it had been up to both Doctors to have fixed the time manipulator and correct everything. Every monster that had resurfaced was now back in its own time but both Doctors were now examining the wall where Amy had told them about the crack.

"These cracks in time." The third Doctor glanced at the eleventh Doctor. "How serious do they become? I wouldn't ask but if one's come here, then I need to know if there's something I can do at this end."

"I don't think you can." The eleventh Doctor looked at his younger incarnation. "They seemed to have appeared here because of myself, Amy and Rory being here. The Master for once, isn't to blame."

"And Amy?"

"That is something I don't know for myself," the other Doctor straightened his bowtie. "We should leave."

"Yes, you should." The velvet Doctor shook the younger man's hand. "Goodbye me."

The Doctor watched as his future walked off slowly into the TARDIS with both Amy and Rory following him from behind. As they took off, Jo had firmly grabbed a hold of his hand and smiled.

"What are you so cheerful about?" The Doctor smiled at her, as she began to lead him outside to the rising of the sun as the snow continued to fall.

"It's Christmas Day." Jo smiled, then took a minute. "And we're still alive, most of us anyway."

"Indeed we are." The Doctor smiled as from the corner of his eye, another blue box with three strangers peering out of it, also were smiling and waving. After all, it wasn't everyday, you could see your future self.

Back in the TARDIS, both Amy and Rory had gotten themselves cleaned up as the Doctor had been staring at the Time Rotor, almost trance like. Something felt off with it but he couldn't detect what it was.

"And that is definitely a way not to spend Christmas," Rory smirked as he looked at the Doctor. "I think one of you is more than enough. No offence."

"None taken." The Doctor smirked back at the nurse.

"Could've been worse," Amy mused. "Apart from the being kidnapped, nearly killed and succumbing to the will of a mad Time Lord, it was actually fun enough. It's definitely given me a better insight into you, Doctor."

"Is that so?" The Doctor smiled as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Well, I'm glad to see your curiosity about me has been sated, Amy because right now, I think there are more important issues to be getting on with such as why is Rory falling asleep -,"

Amy turned to look to see that Rory had fallen to the floor and then noticed that the Doctor and herself were both feeling more than fatigue. "Doctor, what's happening to us -,"

The Doctor could only look as Amy fell to the ground in a heap, unconscious. As he began to lose his footing and succumb to the thrall of sleeping, the Master's word had rang in his ears again. Of course the Doctor had underestimated him and now he was going to pay whatever price this sleep state would induce.

- The End -


End file.
